Talk:Alliance
How does an alliance take an outpost? It says in the description "Faction to control", does this mean alliance standing? And can an alliance take an outpost held by an enemy alliance? :The alliances with the most faction (spent by their members) control the outposts. --Xeeron 18:14, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::Agreed, this article needs to delve more into the nuts-and-bolts mechanics of how alliances/faction works. --Eudas :::Also maybe how to acquire alliance faction also, is the only way to do it with quests? Extended Warranty 19:52, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Does a player have to own Factions to join a Faction--meaning that only players with Factions can participate in larger battles. This sucks.Jack Valmont 20:40, 9 May 2006 (CDT) can alliances be formed by guilds without alligences? Implication: If there are 10 guild leaders, none of them own Factions, will they be able to form an alliance without changing any of the leaders? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:38, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :You will have to change leaders, since you cannot form an Alliance without the guild leader committing to the Luxons or the Kurzicks and that can only be done if the leader reaches Cavalon or HzH. Sorry for the slow response, I didn't see this. -Gares 07:49, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ---- What is the best way to form an Alliance? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Andycivil ( ) }. :One way is to blind recruit, as you may have seen players announcing in outposts, " is looking for mature players for alliance, etc, etc." You don't know what you are getting that way however. Probably the best way is to play with other players, in Alliance Battles, Challenge Missions, Elite Missons, or anywhere you may play with the same people. Once you start building a rapport with some, you will start to see if their personality(ies) are similar to you and your oeverall guilds. Then, just ask if they haven't already. -Gares 07:49, 19 July 2006 (CDT) facts about getting a town as it stands now, we have more alliance factions than the alliance holding cavalon, we'r waitin already a few hours to take over cavalon :D so.... having more factions doesnt just mean instant take over... HJT 15:49, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :as it seems a take over can take place all 3 hours, at least i noticed take overs at 8pm CET, meaning take over at 1am GMT and then all 3 hours.... HJT 06:13, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Leadership of the Alliance Can the leader of the alliance transfer the leadership of the alliance to another guild? *No. Article so edited. ST47 18:55, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Leaving or Disbanding an Alliance The article says the "lead" guild cannot leave the alliance or transfer leadership. How about some details on how a member guild can leave, and what happens when the last two guilds in an alliance part company? Mujaki 22:18, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Someone will have to explain this to me *confused* So all you need is more faction than the alliance currently holding an outpost to take over control? Or what? --212.159.70.14 17:34, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Was me ^ --Turaak 17:36, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::Correct, the alliances with the highest factions hold towns and outposts.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:26, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::And thats in general? A Luxon alliance with 3m luxon faction can take a (currently) Kurzick outpost which requires 2.5m kurzick faction? --Turaak 07:25, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::::No, Kurzick alliances can only own Kurzick towns, and vice-versa. The border and alliance of towns changes depending on alliance battle wins (apparently) every 3 hours, and at that time the alliances faction on the town owning screen is also updated. Asmodeus 11:10, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Invite bug Look at this! I'm living in the future! 84.152.44.126 12:25, 31 January 2007 (CST) :LOL!! Very funny and weird :D 65.24.106.106 ::... haha. -Silk Weaker 20:25, 13 March 2007 (CDT) What happens when one guild invites an alliance? What I mean is, can a singular guild invite a group of guilds to join an alliance with them? If so, who becomes the leader; the singular guild or the alliance leader? Can two alliances join together, and again if so, who becomes leader? 24.58.210.63 13:39, 27 June 2007 (CDT) If there is an alliance with, say, 9 guilds, and you're a single guild, you can't invite yourself in. The leader of the alliance must invite you. If there's 2 alliances with, say, 5 guilds each, they can't join each other at all because the alliances are different. Necessary? It is possible to treat alliances as one big guild (to expand amount of members), as seen in the Guild of the Week winning DAD Alliance and in The Imperial Guards Alliance (alliance roster shown in the picture) Is this really necessary to put in the article? -- (talk) Yes it is, cos it shows what a smaller alliance can aspire to, not all alliances are as open as if they are one guild, most alliances will use GC most of the time and use AC when asking a general question, the thing about TIG is that they use AC as if it was GC, but also use GC like GC is used in a single guild. This article is about Alliances the quote above just states that a (good) Alliance is just a guild, so it gives information about what an alliance could be so therefore deserves to be in the alliance article. :I know but the alliance names in the article or guild names. -- (talk) 1 is the Loneliest Number In general this article makes sense so long as you assume that a player wants to engage in PvP and be in a large guild. If this is not the case then this article is useless. I am the leader of a guild with exactly 1 member - me. I got tired of the desperate and frenzied invitations of guilds trying to grow. I created my own guild in self defense (and it has worked perfectly). Now I would like to complete Factions but don't really understand how the L/K thing works. I have absolutely no interest in PvP in any form (GvG, HvH, AB, HoH, etc). Some things this article needs to address for me: Does the chosen side affect the account or the character? Should a PvE player join a pre-existing guild? Is their any listing/registry to find guilds of a particular side - L or K? Can a PvE player contribute without engaging in PvP activity? My interest in the entire L/K alliance is simply to finish the Factions campaign. Sabardeyn 14:51, 15 September 2007 (CDT) You can complete factions without engaging in Ab (PVP) the only advantage of playing ab is get ur alliance a town which to do so affects the L/k Border. A alliance is a collection of 2-10 guilds which go for a common cause, it may be PVP or PVE, the alliance i am in (The one shown in picture) is a PVE Alliance, with a little bit of PVP, yes all the guilds in TIG are full meaning we have 1000 members most of the time, but not all alliances have full guilds and will only plan to have a set amount of members. the article itself only mentions PVP a few times which ALL of the mentions is Ab, and the article says that u dont have to do ab to be in an alliance just that that is the most common cause of forming an alliance, My alliance isnt an AB alliance its a PVE alliance, i see nothing in the article thats says that alliances are only useful for players to engage ab in.--Razor Thanks for the info but I still believe that this needs to be clarified. Keep in mind that we're running into semantics about words - specifically "Alliance" and "Alliance Battle". IMO some additional effort is needed to disambiguate the entry with regards to Faction's requiring a player to choose an alliance. But this article and the L/K alliance choice, are basically different things. I'm going to edit the page to add a note specifically about this, and hopefully this will hash itself out in edits. And it will definitely need editing since I don't know exactly what I'm talking about.Sabardeyn 22:09, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :It's the use of the same term to describe multiple things that confuses people. To clarify: An alliance is a compilation of guilds that share a communication channel and have the ability to visit each other's guild halls at will, as well as showing up in towns and outposts with gold lettering similar to what guild members display. Allegiance to the Luxons/Kurzicks is determined by the guild leader who forms an alliance. Alliance battles require you to belong to a guild allied to either the kurzicks or the luxons, or to guest in one that does. Playing Factions requires you to pick a side as you progress through the campaign, however nothing prevents you from going back and doing the other side (it's actually encouraged). In effect the only reason you wouldn't do both at once is the requirement to gain 10k Luxon or Kurzick faction, which you can certainly do at the same time but one side's faction then gets wasted when you redeem the other's. :Alliance battles don't require an actual alliance (just a guild allied with one of the factions), Owning a town theoretically doesn't require membership in an alliance (since you can be an "alliance of one"), though it'd be rather hard without one. Playing the Factions campaign at no point ever requires an alliance to progress, nor are your choices of who to interact with permanent. The way Luxon/Kurzick NPCs react to you depends on your current faction. With 0 of each and no guild allegiance to a side all NPCs will talk to you. If your guild/alliance is allied with a faction, at 0 personal faction from each the side you're allied with will like you and the other side hates you and refuses services. Otherwise whichever side you have the most faction for is the side that will provide services to you. Quest givers, quartermasters, and (I think) Faction Reward NPCs are exempt from this. -Gildan Bladeborn 09:59, 20 September 2007 (CDT)